Midnight Sons (Uncleben franchise)
This new-crossover series introduces the dark and paranormal to the MCU, in a Defenders-style production of superheroes mini-series where the heroes eventually all come together in the Midnight Sons to fight a common enemy. Phase 1 Man-Wolf We begin with John Jameson (JJJ's son). In his series we follow him going to space, becoming the hero Colonel Jupiter back on Earth, and then slowly being torn apart by his villainous alternate personality, Man-Wolf, as he starts to lose control. A psychological thriller about John's descent into darkness. His season will introduce Morbius as a corrupting and manipulative influence, and explore the reason behind John's transformation via the mysterious and fantastical planet of Fortisque. Also featuring: J. Jonah Jameson & the Daily Bugle, Agent Martin Reyna, Simon Stroud, Stephen Beckley, and Jennifer Walters. Darkholders We learn that the Darkhold was not one of a kind, but instead an artifact of a deep, ancient magic that has transgressed many generations and been in the middle of many underground wars. Our protagonist Victoria Montesi is forced into the centre of it all after learning the truth about her father, who was infertile, and used the book to sire her, bearing her into a family of priests and magicians but losing the book at the same time. Ghost Rider brings the book to Victoria, attempting to restore the Darkhold with its guardian family, revealing to her not only her family's hidden past, but also that she is naturally resistant to the corrupting influence of the Darkhold and is able to cast spells from it without any known penalty. Sub-plot: Victoria learns of her family's long-standing deep hate for vampires - like Morbius. Supporting cast: Louise Hastings, Modred the Mystic. Introducing Lilith, Mother of All Demons. Hellstorm Now that we have in-depth experience with the more occult and supernatural world, enter Daimon Hellstrom. We ;earn alongside Daimon of the truth of his origins and powers, explore Hell and death and all that fun stuff, maybe encountering some otherwise deceased characters along the way, before ultimately facing off against his sister Satana, sent to Earth as a succubus. Featuring Trish Walker. Blade Here we would follow Blade, the Vampire Hunter, as the protagonist, doing what he does best, slowly getting tied up in a fight against Morbius, with John (Man-Wolf) on Morbius' side. The season culminates with the two setting their differences aside for a common purpose - Lilith - and forming the Midnight Sons. Midnight Sons Blade, Morbius, John/Man-Wolf, Victoria, and Hellstrom go head-to-head with our antagonist Lilith, as her and her Lilin begin their invasion. At their lowest point Morbius is infected by the Lilin Bloodthirst, resulting in Louise Hasting's death, and in a misguided attempt to stop him, Blade is (temporarily) turned into Switchblade by the Darkhold, (temporarily) killing Morbius, but in the end, the team triumphs and is branded as the Midnight Sons. Introducing Yuvraj Singh. Phase 2 Hannibal King First show post-Midnight Sons, Hannibal King, a private investigator finds his job description has been ominously pulled towards supernatural and occult detective, hunting demons and helping spirits. Agents of S.T.A.K.E. aka S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Paranormal Containment Unit, aka Nick Fury's Howling Commandos More of a spin-off of the other series, this would be dark-comedic, half-hour-instead-of-hour, take on a paranormal thriller, focusing on several side characters, with cameos by previous leads. Clay Quartermain, Martin Reyna (now as Warwolf), Paul Kraye, Zombie, Goom. Featuring John Jameson, Jennifer Walters, Hannibal King. Darkholders II Victoria takes on the real Darkholders, and their creation of Varnae. Blade II Blade meets a new vampire in town, Henry Sage, who tells him about a new serum that allows vampires to survive in the sunlight (even if it is is still painful). Sage is put in jail, but later escapes. Meanwhile, Hunger, a sewer dwelling vampire, who abducts citizens off the street, has managed to get Morbius under his control. Not knowing Morbius' true nature, he injects Morbius with the serum, and instead of the intended effect, makes Morbius go unhinged. Blade and Morbius clash, yet again, and during the battle, Morbius bites Blade. Blade's enzymes were not enough to protect him from Morbius' unique form of vampirism, transforming Blade into a Daywalker: a vampire able to move about in the sunlight, even beyond the previous serum, and lacking most of the vampire's traditional weaknesses, but giving Blade a thirst for blood that needs to be satiated, or he loses his strength and control. Blade develops a serum for his thirst, and cures Morbius' madness, and the two take down Hunger, but are led back to Henry Sage, not just a user, but a pusher for the drug. Blade tracks Sage down and threatens to kill him if he doesn't tell Blade about the serum. Blade details his extreme hatred of Vampire ever since they killed his mother while giving birth to him. Sage then surprises Blade by telling the hunter that he can relate, saying he hates vampires as they are responsible for the death of his whole family, before he was turned himself; Blade finds it hard to believe that this vampire could have any feelings about his past life. This is when Morbius shows up, threatening Sage to tell them about the serum, but Blade hesitates. Sage uses this opportunity to escape and attack the two before fleeing. The two chase him to a cemetery where Blade impales Sage through the heart, causing the vampire to crumble to dust on top of the graves of his long dead family. In the aftermath of the battle, Blade realizes that a side-effect of the serum was that it also restore a vampire's humanity and considers letting the vampires have access to it after all, as a potential cure. Hellstorm II Hellstorm takes on Satannish and Dormammu himself, in a battle for Hell, forming a fragile and ostensible pact with Mephisto along the way. Morbius Pseudo-origin story, we learn about Morbius' origin, and one of his first intended victims, Amanda Saint, whom he ended saving from the Demon-Fire cult. In the present, Stroud is on the hunt for Morbius, whom he believes was responsible for the recent death of Chief Warner. But the real culprit proves to be Reverend Daemon, who had past ties to the Demon-Fire cult, himself, bringing up the past memory of Saint. But as things come to a head, Daemon's own past catches up to him, as they are visited by the Fortisquan Caretakers. Morbius meets the Cat People demons, and band together to defeat Reverend Daemond and the Caretakers. Also Featuring: Man-Wolf, Balkatar. Midnight Sons II The slightly new look team (now with Hannibal King) comes together to take on Lichidus and the Deathwalkers. Category:Uncleben Category:Earth-199999